


Hey There Specs - Roman’s Week. (Day 6: Polyamsanders - Logincality)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Day 6, Logincality - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Other, Roman's Week, Threesome, logicality - Freeform, polyamsanders - Freeform, royality, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, slight verbal degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman finds himself being fucked between Patton and Logan, a little overwhelmed with the dual sensations but thoroughly enjoying it too. Plus, Patton and Logan aren’t shy to take their own pleasure as well as making sure Roman is enjoying himself.





	Hey There Specs - Roman’s Week. (Day 6: Polyamsanders - Logincality)

Make up sex is Roman’s specialty. Because royally fucking up was as simple as breathing to Roman.

Thinking back maybe resorting to “hey there specs” was a lazy choice to fix his habit of mistaking Logan for Patton and Patton for Logan. But the fuck up was saying “hey there specs” to Patton minutes after addressing Logan the same way…without noticing Logan was still in the room.

Applying the finishing touches to his painting when a pair of strong hands gripped Roman’s shoulders, holding him in place. A puzzled look on his face as Patton moved his easel and cupped his face.

“It’s not his fault that he keeps making this same mistake over and over again. His pretty little mind lives in the clouds. We should give him a break, Logan.” Patton kissed Roman’s nose as he looked past Roman to Logan.

“I don’t think this has anything to do with his altitude. Maybe an assessment of his IQ is required to fully explain his chosen actions. Or maybe it’s a weakness of his optical sharpness.” Logan stated clearly, little emotional coming to the surface. Meaning Logan was actively covering how he was truly feeling.

“That would be so cute! Our Prince in his own pair of glasses. Then we could be triplets and share glasses!” Patton’s face was alight with happiness at the idea.

“Then we could all be mistaken for each other.” Logan leaned down to Roman’s ear as one hand slipped down Roman’s chest, undoing buttons as he went. “Then Virgil could call out my name while he’s balls deep in your ass. It’s not his fault. We. All. Wear. Glasses.” Logan punctuated his last words as he tore open the last set of buttons on Roman’s shirt.

“You both are owed the deepest of apologies for my mistakes.” Roman started but was stopped by Patton’s thumbs stroking over his lips.

“Uh uh uh. We are owed so much more than repetitive apologies, Roman. We are going to teach you how different Logan and I are today. Adding as a bonus you’ll still get to utilize that lip service you keep offering.” Patton slipped his thumbs into Roman’s mouth, stroking in and out so softly.

Logan removed the ripped shirt and lowered Roman’s sash to around his waist. Pulling the satin tight, he was able to twist the material and guide Roman’s wrists into the newly created loops, locking his hands behind his back.

“Is that too tight?” Logan ran his finger between the constraints and Roman’s flesh.

“It’s good.. So good Pat.. uh uh L-logan.” Roman stuttered around Patton’s attention and Logan’s touch.

Patton’s face reflected the serious blunder, but Roman could only process the falling sensation as Logan’s foot pressed Roman off his art stool and on to his knees. Hitting the floor with “oomph”. Roman didn’t have time to complain when Logan’s hand was around his throat.

“Mistaking me for Patton still? We must change that. Patton would you care to explain the first difference we exhibit?” Logan growled from behind Roman. Roughly pushing Roman’s pant’s down to his knees. Roman groaned as his hard cock bounced as the waistband of his underwear was jerked down next.

“Well, Let me think… Logan likes to leave a strong impression while I like to softly discuss lovely things.” Patton bit his bottom lip as he pressed Roman’s open mouth to the crotch of his pants.

Immediately the prince started pressing kisses and licking at the hard outline. Sucking in a sharp breath as Logan pressed bite marks along Roman’s shoulder as he rubbed two lubed slicked fingers over his exposed hole. Moaning at the dual sensations Roman wiggled between them wanting more, but not daring to impose his needs over his offended lovers.

“This is a great start but I think Roman’s biggest problem is he doesn’t pay attention to the finer details in life. Don’t you agree, Logan?” Patton asked as he rutted against Roman’s face.

“That leads us to our next point. There is a style different in how we use.. I mean play with our lovers. If you can answer correctly, I, Logan will let you go when we are done. If not, well…”

“We get to start all over again until you learns from your mistakes.” Patton booped Roman on the chin. Pulling himself free of his slacks, softly stroking his hard cock as both sets of eyes followed his movement. A moan rumbled through Roman as Patton rubbed the tip of his cock on his tongue. With the royal distracted, Logan pushed a finger inside Roman’s hole. Making him moan both of their names.

“Being so good for us” Patton praised as he pushed deeper into his mouth.

“Being such a good slut for us.” Logan worked his first finger in and out, switching to another finger filling Roman until he was pressing his hips back.

“M–more, Ple–ase, pweas. Can twake more.” Roman mumbled around the cock that was slowly pressing in and out of his mouth. Patton’s hands caressing his face with so much love the whole time, never stopping though to let Roman speak. Logan rocked another slicked finger in stretching and spreading Roman with every breath. Opening him while pressing the head of his cock up to Roman’s tight opening.

“Oh you should see yourself! You started blushing as soon as Logan lined up with your body, but you tear up a bit when I press my love into the back of your throat. So cute!” Patton exclaimed with a nod. Roman wondered why the nod when Logan’s fingers disappeared completely and his cock slowly pushed in. At the same time Patton pressed so deep into Roman’s throat, his balls were resting against his chin. Tears welling up in his eyes as Roman’s body demanded oxygen. Roman struggled to find balance, shoulders shifting and pulling against his sash but he was being pushing and pulled every which way. Letting his wet holes be his apology.

“Oh Pat he pulls tight when you do that.” Logan purred behind the prince. “Keep doing it. I could come just from watching you fuck his face.”

“Watch your language Mister. I am making love to Roman’s mouth.” Pulling back, Roman greedily took in much needed oxygen. “Oh, Roman. Be a good boy. Tell me, Patton, the style differences..”

“Uh…umm…” Roman could only focus on Logan’s cock pushing deep inside. “Umm…You’re soft while Logan is… umm fuck that feels so good.” 

“That’s not an answer”

“Sorry, Log- Love. I mean my love. My heart.” Roman internal cursed himself.

A tight grip to Roman’s hips drove him back onto Logan’s cock, their hips flush together over and over again. As a sharp pain flare in his hair as Patton guided him down his shaft, pushing in slower each time. Taking his pleasure in not letting Roman up right away. Roman was never not full, one pressing in as the other withdrew. Roman’s body was shaking between the two, their names on his lips whenever Patton gave him a second to breath.

“Are you learning your lesson, Ro? Or you just a couple of holes and a dripping leaking mess that is good at ruining poor Pat’s carpet?” Logan whispered as his hands explored Roman’s body, touching everywhere but where he needed Logan to touch. “Tell me!”

“Oh Patton. Oh.” Roman answer lost in the pleasure.

“Confusing me for Patton still? I must not be fucking you hard enough.” Logan growled, clicking his fingers and the rest of their clothes were gone. Widening the royal’s legs and pushing his chest down to the ground, Logan began pounding into Roman as fast as he desired. Moans giving away to panting screams back to moans again. Patton hummed as he watched, stroking his own cock as his lips locking with Logan’s.

“Such a smart boy giving Roman a really good point of comparison.” The heart coo’ed at Logan.

“Yes, please fuck me harder. Make me so sorry. Never confuse you again. Love how hard you are making me taking you cock in my ass, Logan. Want your cum. Want it to just overflow out of me.” Roman pleaded as the side of his face was being pressed in the carpet. 

“There is 1.5 inches of length and .5 of circumference difference between Patton and I. Answer correctly. I’ll stroke your cock until you bust like the whore I know you are.” Logan grunted working his throbbing cock into the clenching body below him.

“Need…Patton…Fill.” Roman tried to talk. To ask for assistance. A soft hand ran through Roman’s hair trying to calm him as other hands pulled him up by his shoulders. Patton sat down and positioned himself right before Roman. Greedily, the prince swallowed and let his throat relax feeling the wide girth of Patton’s cock fill him until he couldn’t breathe. Struggling to focus again, Logan’s long cock was stroking over his prostate again and again. Pulling off with a pop, Roman moaned bucking back onto Logan with each thrust.

“Love how long you are inside me Lo and Pat… My wonderful heart love how you’re so thick I can’t breathe and service you at the same time.” Roman answered successfully. Rounds of good boy and so smart echoed in loving tones followed by deep growls of good slut and so full of my cock filled the room as both sides stroked Roman’s cock. Coming so hard, Roman’s splattered the carpet below him, vision narrowing. Squeezing tight around Logan caused the brain to shove his way balls deep into Roman a few times before he was coming as well. With the happy faces of his boys enjoying themselves, Patton thrusted erratically as Roman’s hollowed out his cheek covering Roman’s mouth with his release.

Logan recovered first, Carefully pulling free of Roman. Moaning internally as his cum dribbled down the royal’s balls and thighs. Making quick work of the sash binding Roman’s wrist, Logan massaged the prince’s shoulders until he could wrap his arms around Patton. Once they were cuddling, Logan prepared the huge bathtub with bubbles and lights. Guiding the giggling pair into the bath. Logan kissed Patton and Roman as he took over cleaning them and himself. Yawning as he rinsed the pair off, Patton smiled taking over the drying off and putting on pajamas. Crawling into bed, Roman had the last comment.

“You two have many differences and I recognize that now. But your love reaches a depth I didn’t think was possible and that similarity is blinding sometimes.”


End file.
